Usuario:CJ GTA SA 1992
Sobre mi Hola soy CJ_GTA_SA_1992, soy de españa, no recuerdo como descubrí esta pagina, pero si me acuerdo como decubri la Saga GTA, fue cuando un amigo vino a dormir a mi casa y se trajo un juego de la play station 2 llamado Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, y me gustó bastante, pero se fue y estuve largo tiempo sin saber sobre la saga, y un día, de repente, me dio por mirar si había GTA's para PSP, y si que había, me lo descargué, era el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, me encantó, era lo mejor que había jugado. *Usuario: CJ_GTA_SA_1992 *País: España *Consolas que tengo:PS3, PS2, PSP, NDS Lite y Wii (En esta no tengo GTA's por que no hay). *Mis GTA's: GTA, GTA L 1969, GTA 2 GTA 3, GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA LCS (PS2 y PSP), GTA VCS, GTA IV, GTA IV:TLAD GTA CW (NDS y PSP) y GTA:TBOGT. *GTA's al 100 %: GTA 3, GTA:SA, GTA:LCS, GTA:VCS, GTA IV *Gta favorito: Grand theft auto San Andreas. *Gra con mejor historia: Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned *Ciudad favorita: Liberty City (IV) *Zona favorita de Liberty City (IV): Westdyke *Zona favorita de Liberty City (III): Cedar Grove *Zona favorita de Vice City: Starfish Island *Zona favorita de San Andreas: Area 69 *Personaje favorito de GTA III: Catalina *Personaje favorito de GTA VC: Tommy Vercetti *Personaje Favorito de GTA SA: Ryder *Personaje favorito de GTA LCS: Leon McAffrey *Personaje favorito de GTA VCS: Phil Cassidy *Personaje favorito de GTA IV: Gerald McReary *Personaje favorito de GTA IV TLAD: Johnny Klebitz *Personaje favorito de GTA CW: Huang Lee *Personaje favorito de GTA TBOGT: Yusuf Amir *Personaje mas odiado: Jerry Martinez *Vehículo favorito de GTA 2: Stinger *Vehículo favorito de GTA 3: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA VC: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA SA: Turismo *Vehículo favorito de GTA LCS: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA VCS: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA IV: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA IV TLAD: Hexer *Vehículo favorito de GTA CW: Infernus *Vehículo favorito de GTA TBOGT: Buzzard *Misión favorita de GTA 2: ¡Cebo en la prisión! *Misión favorita de GTA 3: El intercambio (III) *Misión favorita de GTA VC: El atraco *Misión favorita de GTA SA: Black Project *Misión favorita de GTA LCS: Cash in Kazuki's Chips *Misión favorita de GTA VCS: Light my Pyre *Misión favorita de GTA IV: A Dish Served Cold *Misión favorita de GTA IV TLAD: Get Lost *Misión favorita de GTA CW: Hit from the Tong *Misión favorita de GTA TBOGT: Departure Time *Mejor misión de todas: Las puestas en negrita. *Radio favorita: V-Rock, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 *Tema de juego favorito: Soviet Connection *Arma favorita: M60, Escopeta explosiva *Bandas favorita: Sharks, Southside Hoods, The Lost Motorcycle Club Mis plantillas Mis contribuciones * Mis páginas favoritas Aquí pondré todas las páginas que haya empezado yo. # Historias:Grand Prix de Liberty City # Historias:Alianza contra el SPANK en Liberty City # Países Bajos # Emiratos Árabes Unidos # Scorpions # Historias:GTA 5: 1ª Parte: Dukes # ¡Remolque señuelo! # ¡Fue un accidente! # ¡Grand theft auto! # ¡Venganza! # Historias:GTA 5: 1ª Parte: Dukes/Datos # Historias:GTA 5: 2ª Parte: Broker # Historias:GTA 5: 2ª Parte: Broker/Datos Mis favoritos thumb|left|Firefly Island, mi zona favorita de Liberty City (IV)thumb|Area 69, mi zona favorita de San Andreas. thumb|left|Cedar Grove, mi zona favorita de Liberty City (III)thumb|Starfish Island, mi zona favorita de Vice City. thumb|left|Catlina, mi personaje favorito de GTA IIIthumb|Tommy Vercetti, mi personaje favorito de GTA:VC. thumb|left|Ryder, mi personaje favorito de GTA:SAthumb|Leon McAfrey, mi personaje favorito de GTA:LCS thumb|left|Phil Cassidy, mi personaje favorito de GTA:VCS.thumb|Jerry Martinez, capullo de priemra. thumb|left|Shamal, mi avión favorito.thumb|Infernus, un superdeportivo. thumb|left|Turismo, el mejor deportivo de GTA:SAthumb|Coquette, otro cochazo. thumb|Ranchera de los Sharks.thumb|left|Meteor, el mejor coche de los GTA en 2D thumb|left|Stinger de los Yakuza. thumb|M60, el mejor arma. thumb|left|Sharks thumb|Southside Hoods de GTA III, delante un Red Jacks, detrás, un Purple Nines. Mi firma Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios con Infoboxes